Diary of CHROME
by ElectricHummingbird
Summary: When you're a CHROME agent, so many interesting things happen in your life that you'll have to keep a diary to remember them all. A bunch of unrelated one-shots centered mainly around Siddeley, Finn, Leland, and Stephenson. These are set in the same universe as I&I, but before the events of that plot happen. Humanized. [CURRENTLY ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1- The force of Janus

A/N: I'm sorry there was no chapter seven for Ignorant and Invisible yesterday. I didn't have enough time this past week to write chapter eight, so I didn't update. However, I've had this story planned for a couple of weeks, and since I couldn't update I&I yesterday, I figured I'd take the opportunity to upload this! It's just a bunch of unrelated one-shots, since my mind has too many random ideas for me to commit to one plot. Originally, this wasn't going to be a Cars fanfic, but I thought I could do a one-shot about Johnny for you guys who are sad he's gone.

* * *

**Chapter 1- The** **force of Janus is strong with this one**

Opening a door is generally considered to be an easy task, right?

Nope. Not for Siddeley.

_Open! What do you have against me?! Open!_ The pilot was mentally screaming as he shoved a hand against the bus doors. Still, the doors would not budge.

Impatient passengers behind him sighed and rolled their eyes. _Guys, sighing constantly may work if you're trying to_ _blow up a balloon, but not in this case!_ He pushed the doors again. Nothing. A tall man came from behind Siddeley and gently pressed a hand to the door. A few seconds later, the doors slid open with the sound of pressure being released. The other passengers rushed past Siddeley and hopped off the bus, clearly irritated from waiting for the pilot.

_Hmph. I should've known._ Siddeley stepped off the bus, the tall man who had helped him following close behind.

"Everything just hates you, doesn't it?" asked the man.

"Hush."

"Haha."

Siddeley stopped walking long enough for the other man to catch up. He gave a glance to his companion. The other man's black hair was neatly slicked back, showing off his joking eyes and slight smirk. Black pants and a black coat covered him from the neck down.

"Stephenson, shut up, will you?"

"Hey, I'm your friend and coworker. I think I'm allowed to have a little fun now and then."

"You have more than a little."

Stephenson laughed again, the smile never leaving his face.

* * *

"Morning, guys!" said a young man cheerily.

"Morning, Leland," Stephenson responded.

"Hm? Oh hello, Leland," Siddeley said halfheartedly.

Leland stared at his friend. "What's happened with you?"

Stephenson snickered. "Oh, the old enemy again. This time it was the bus doors."

"How many times has it been this month?" Leland laughed.

"This morning makes the fifth," the pilot answered. "You should know, you're the one really keeping track."

Leland did know. In fact, it was quite a running gag between the group of friends. Siddeley's habit of having doors turn against him started when the men were still in training to be CHROME agents. Since then, the poor pilot couldn't go a day without somehow getting hit by a door or not being able to open or close them. Just then, Finn walked in. "What are you all laughing about now?" he asked. "Did Sid get run over by something?"

Leland broke into laughter again. Stephenson joined him, although his laugh was controlled to a snigger. Siddeley rolled his eyes. "It was the bus doors. The stupid things wouldn't open."

Finn grinned and shook his head. "What did you do to anger the great god of doors? Whoever he is, he must hate you."

"Whoever he is, he needs to leave me alone," Siddeley said, irritatedly folding his arms over his chest.

Stephenson got out his phone and started swiping his fingers across the touch screen. "You know what, I'm going to look that up right now."

"Great," Siddeley said sarcastically. "No good can come of this."

* * *

At the end of the day, Siddeley was leaving the hangars when Stephenson and Leland walked up to him.

"I found out who the Roman god of doors is!" Stephenson said excitedly.

Siddeley seemed to deflate at the news. "Oh, wonderful. So who is it?"

"Janus!"

"Janus?"

Stephenson nodded and looked down at his phone again. "It says he's associated with doors and passageways."

"Huh. So now what?"

"You could... yell at him, or something."

"Like that's going to work."

"It was just a suggestion!"

Siddeley sighed again, then turned his head to the sky. "Hey, Janus!" he yelled. "Um... stop being mean!"

Stephenson slapped the pilot in the face. "What was that?!"

"That was pathetic, that's what that was," Siddeley said, rubbing his cheek.

"You bet. You have to be angrier. Aren't you angry and tired of running into doors?" Stephenson encouraged.

"Of course!"

"Then let him have it! Rage, Siddeley! Rage like never before!" Leland shouted, waving his arms for emphasis.

"Be quiet!" Siddeley scolded, "people are looking at us." He jerked his head toward a few nearby pilots, who were staring at the three disapprovingly.

"Sid, people have been giving us strange looks since...since ever, really. We've all gotten used to it," said Stephenson.

Siddeley waved at his friends dismissively. "Ugh, whatever. Let's just go home. If the door will let me in."

* * *

After multiple flights of stairs (Finn had decided his friends needed more exercise) the three made it to the door of Finn's flat. Siddeley prepared to unlock the door, but Leland snatched the key away.

"Let me do it," Leland said. "You don't need to get hurt again today," he added, earning a snicker from Stephenson.

Leland pushed the door away and stepped inside. At the sudden movement and noise, Finn looked up from his book.

"Evening, everyone," he greeted. A chorus of hellos responded to him. "How have all of your days been? Did Sid get run over by anything now?"

At that, Leland and Stephenson laughed. Siddeley glared at him. "You just have no respect for me at all, do you?"

"Oh, lighten up," Finn said with a laugh, putting his book down. "Did you ever find out who the god of doors is?"

"Yes, someone named Janus," Siddeley replied curtly.

"You know how buses seem to hate you too, not just doors?" inquired Leland.

"Yes."

"I think Janus' ex girlfriend is the goddess of buses, so now Janus hates buses." Leland informed.

"Was there even a goddess of buses in ancient Rome?" Stephenson wondered, but no one heard him.

Siddeley sat down in a nearby chair. "Well, that should mean the goddess of buses is on my side, right?"

After a moment of thinking, Leland shook his head. "No," he said. "Buses have always hated you as well as doors. Your torture is probably what Janus and the bus goddess talked about on their dates."

"It's always nice to know my pain helps others. Be it a romantic crisis, or just for amusement," Siddeley said, with a glare at his friends.

"We love you too!" Leland replied in a cheery sing-song voice.

Stephenson was studying the screen of his phone again. "I still think you should keep yelling at Janus. You never know, it might work."

"I think that's a good idea," Finn added.

Siddeley huffed. "Janus probably doesn't even exist. He's just part of mythology."

"But the Romans believed in their gods as religion," Finn put in. "If what people believe now could exist, why couldn't the Roman gods exist?"

"I don't believe in the Roman gods as my religion," objected Siddeley.

"That's not the point. They could exist, if anyone at all believes in them."

"Thank you, Finn. So yes, you should give yelling another try," Stephenson added in.

"Oh, fine. But could you help me? I don't really know how..." Siddeley trailed off.

"You don't know how to yell?"

"I don't know what to say."

"Then we'll help," Leland said determinedly. "I'll go first. Hey, Janus! Go pick on someone your own size!"

"Janus! Um, yo mama!" Stephenson yowled.

Siddeley stared at him as if to say, _Did you seriously just attempt a yo mama joke? You are so American._

Finn continued. "Janus, if you don't stop picking on my friend, you'll have me to deal with!" he threatened.

The three stared at Siddeley expectantly. The pilot took a deep breath and screamed, "I HATE YOU JANUS EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT I HATE YOU GO DIE IN A HOLE!"

After a few moments, Stephenson clapped his hands. "That should do it."

"Sid, go over to the door and open it," Finn instructed. Siddeley did as told. He placed a slightly trembling hand on the doorknob and twisted it. To everyone's surprise, the door opened perfectly. Finn told Siddeley to go outside and close the door, then open it again. After following Finn's instructions, Siddeley opened the door again, and it opened without any problems at all.

"That. Is. Something," Stephenson said, shock evident on his normally smirking face.

Leland's face went from shock to happiness. "It worked! It actually worked!" He stood and enveloped Siddeley in a hug. "You won't get attacked by doors anymore!"

Finn gave a small grin. "I knew it would work."

"It was my idea originally," Stephenson said with a frown at Finn.

"Who cares? This is wonderful!" Siddeley broke from his normal sarcastic demeanor and jumped in place. "Finally! It's over and I'm free!"

* * *

The next day, Siddeley stood and prepared to leave the bus at his normal stop. As he pressed against the door, nothing happened. Thinking nobody was going to get off, the driver pulled away from the curb and the bus took off toward the next stop.

"Bloody hell, Janus. Not again."

* * *

A/N: I hope that got us off to a good start. The next chapter will focus on Leland. I just wanted to start this story off with Siddeley, because you guys should know by now that he's my favorite character XD the being trolled by doors is actually based on me. I'm always getting hit by doors and trolled by buses literally every single day. Just yesterday I tried to get off the bus, but the doors closed and I walked right into them. Oh and the Roman god of doors really is Janus. You can look him up if you want.

Ignorant and Invisible should resume in a couple of weeks. Until then, run around in circles, fangirl over anything and everything, and jump out windows.

Thanks for reading, and reviews are always greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2- Author's Note

A/N: *gasp* is this story finally being updated?!

Nope, sorry.

This is going to be on a hiatus for a while. I barely have enough time to work on my other two stories, plus I can't control my excitement for my new Siddeley X Holley story (for those of you who don't read _Ignorant and Invisible_, it was mentioned in an author's note at the bottom of chapter nine). Between all of those, I can't focus on this. I'll get back to it at some point- chapter two is relatively almost done- but until then, I'm taking a break from it.

This probably won't really affect anyone, since not that many people seem to care about this story very much. Still, I felt like doing this author's note just so that the ones who do care know what's going on, instead of leaving this thing sitting here in my "My Stories" list. If anyone does care about this, PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW OR SOMETHING I FEEL SO AWKWARD WITH IT.

So yeah, carry on with your lives. Unless you're like me. My pathetic excuse for a life is mainly composed of school and sitting in my room staring at my iPod, alternating between YouTube and reading fanfictions.

Goodbye! :D


End file.
